Better Than Fantasy
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Roommates Emmett, Jasper and Alice learn that sometimes reality is better than fantasy. Judge's choice in the PIC's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest! Em/J/A AU/AH/OOC


"P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest"

Title: Better Than Fantasy  
Author name & FFnet Link: HopelessRomantic79 .net/~hopelessromantic79#  
Newbie: Not at all  
Pairing: Emmett, Jasper and Alice  
Rating: M, of course  
Summary: Roommates Emmett, Jasper and Alice learn that sometimes reality is better than fantasy.  
Disclaimer: Do you really think SM would write anything remotely like this??!! Yeah, I'm definitely not her.

**A/N: Thanks as always, to EmmaleeWrites05, one of my favorite people on the planet, for beta-ing this baby for me. ;-)**

**JPOV**

"Ohh yeah, that's the spot, riiiiiight there, oh, oh, oh yeah," the brunette moaned, her teeth gritted as she bounced up and down on top the guy on the screen. She had a tiny little star tattoo on her hip, silver nipples rings straight through her huge fake boobs, but I think Emmett agreed with me when I said she was hot, if the bump in the crotch of his pants was any indication.

I bit my lip to keep from groaning and took a long pull from my beer to distract myself. It was decidedly a bad idea to watch porn with your best friend and roommate, especially when all you really wanted to do was rub one out. Especially when he was such a big, muscular, masculine guy who probably just had sex hours ago. Me… well, let's just say it had been a lot longer for me.

Which why I was currently sporting a huge hard-on that was killing me not to touch. Why had I suggested pay-per-view with him tonight? Bad plan Jasper, bad plan.

"Oh, fuuuuuck," the woman moaned and I chewed on the inside of my cheek. This was really starting to get painful, especially when she switched positions so that the dude was pounding her from behind, her heavy breasts swaying with each thrust. He gripped her hips tightly and set a quick pace and I knew her gasps of pleasure weren't real, but my dick didn't know it and it strained even harder against the fabric of my jeans.

I glanced over at Emmett. He was breathing deeply, eyes trained directly at the TV. The muscles in his throat were working and he was chewing on the inside of his cheek, too. He shifted in his seat and I could see that his situation was just as dire as mine.

What if I pulled myself out and started stroking myself? Would that be too awkward? Entirely too pervy? All I knew is that I needed it and Emmett needed it. If we kept our eyes on the TV and kept the grunting to a minimum, it would almost be like no one else was there. Fuck, I was considering it.

"What in the fuck are you guys doing?" the third roommate said, rolling her eyes as she stormed into the room, breaking the concentration I had on the still-fucking couple on the screen.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Emmett said, his voice effectively a growl.

"Halfway to orgasming by the looks on your faces," Alice smirked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She turned towards the TV. They'd switched positions again, this time she was reverse cowgirl, playing with her own nipples. Fuck, that was hot.

"Goddamn," Emmett muttered and shifted again on the couch. His face was red now, probably with embarrassment at being caught, which was incredibly amusing, considering the guy was pretty much an open book when it came to every subject- including sex.

"Why do you guys like this?" Alice asked, her nose wrinkling. "It's so… _fake. _I mean, just look at her. What about her is real? Her eye color… and maybe not even that. Yuck."

She was right, of course. Alice was everything the woman on the TV was not. Pale, creamy skin, tiny palm full sized breasts, short cropped hair that wouldn't drape over your cock as she sucked you, but would be awfully fun to hold on to. And her lips… definitely not collagen filled and definitely made for kissing and biting. Alice was one-hundred percent real and fuck if I didn't want her now more than ever, seeing her standing in front of the TV, hands on her curvy hips, in nothing but a pair of tiny shorts and a tight tank top that proved that she definitely wasn't wearing a bra.

"Yeah, well, we don't exactly have girlfriends here, Alice," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, the least you could do is order some _good _porn," Alice said. "I mean, there's sexy stuff out there if you look more than two seconds on pay-per-view."

I think I choked on my own tongue when she said that. "Say what now?" I gasped.

"Channel 671 is really good…" she said, plopping on the couch in between us and grabbing the remote from Emmett. We both stared at her, open mouthed, as she flipped to the channel she'd mentioned, typed in the password and settled back as two women fucking each other with a double-ended dildo appeared on the TV. Their moans intermingled with our gasps of surprise.

Alice grinned at us before turning back to the TV. She spread her thighs slightly and whimpered quietly, and fuck everything if I wasn't more turned on at this moment than I'd ever been in my entire life. The very idea of Alice watching this… and enjoying it… was enough to make me want to cum.

She seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, but Emmett and I weren't looking at the TV at all anymore. Our eyes were set on Alice, our seemingly sweet and innocent roommate, was watching girl-on-girl action and actually looking like she was enjoying it. I swallowed hard.

It must have been a loud gulp, because she was looking at me in the next moment.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Isn't this much better?"

"Hell yes it us," Emmett said, his voice low and husky. It shocked me that a tiny shiver went down my spine as he said it.

"I'm just saying, you don't need to watch those fake looking women. You can watch this. It's much more realistic and-"

"A hell of a lot sexier," I finished.

Alice looked between me and Emmett. We both had what I'm sure looked like hungry expression on our faces, our arousal levels, if nothing else, elevated even higher after this little exchange. "Are we ourselves in a porno right now?" she teased. "Because if so, I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble."

Emmett licked his lips eagerly and gave her a devastating smile. Even I wasn't immune to its effects. Now it was Alice's turn to gulp as my mouth turned to sandpaper.

"Jasper?" she said in a tiny voice, looking to me for some sort of answer. I knew the one I wanted to give her. Yes, yes and yes again. She gulped again.

"Do you guys really want this?" she asked, her voice wobbly. She looked back and forth between us with a beseeching glance. "I mean… this… all three of us?"

I looked up at Emmett, somehow able to tear my eyes away from the gorgeous creature in front of me, asking if I wanted to be with her and my best friend. Did I? Did he? How would this work? Would we see each other… naked? Would we take turns or literally… share? Emmett's eyes gave me all the answers I needed. Everything would be fine. Just go for it and don't ask questions. It'll be a lot more pleasant that way.

Because, if I was being completely honest with myself, I sort of wanted him, too. More than sort of. He was the only man in the world I'd ever been truly attracted to and now was my chance to fulfill a fantasy I'd been harboring for at least the last three years…

The man I'd secretly desired, the woman whose body set my entire being on fire and me.

Oh God.

I felt lightheaded as I nodded and before I could say anything more, Alice was straddling my hips and pushing me down onto the couch, her mouth hungry against mine, openly tasting me with abandon. I tasted hints of red wine on her tongue and something sweet, almost like chocolate. I moaned as her tiny hips rotated against mine and then she moaned as I realized Emmett had joined in and started sucking on her neck.

I let my hands wander down her back, and realized Emmett had already beaten me to the task of pushing aside her shirt. All I could feel now beneath my palms were miles and miles of soft, smooth skin and she whimpered a little as I scraped my fingernails down lightly, causing goosebumps to rise there.

"Oh yes," Alice sighed into my mouth. "More, please."

I thought it must have been me, that I was really that good with my mouth and hands, when I cracked my eyes open and saw that Emmett had pulled her shorts down and away, and was kneading her ass with his huge hands. He was kneeling behind her, already stripped naked, which he had probably done when I was so utterly distracted kissing Alice.

And holy fucking God was he spectacular. Muscle upon muscle, and a monster cock that even I wanted to ride good and hard. Fuck. I just got harder. His eyes met with mine and I swear something passed between us as he began to finger our lovely lady.

Alice pulled away as Emmett began to play with her, her mouth in a cute little O shape as he fucked her with his fingers. Her back rose so that she was completely off me, and I could see that he had three fingers deep inside her already. I reached down to add my own contribution and began furiously rubbing and pinching her clit as she moaned and gasped above me.

"Oh God," she gasped and began pushing her hips back towards Emmett as he fucked her with his fingers relentlessly. "Please, oh fuck, I need…" Her eyes were already wild with the need for release and I'll be damned if we didn't give it to her.

I licked my way down her chest until I came to her beautiful nipples, exposed by Emmett's previous ministrations on her shirt. I pulled the entire thing away before latching my mouth onto her tight, erect nipple, biting down softly as I simultaneously pinched her clit.

"FUCK!" she screamed and by the way her hips were moving, I'd say she had just cum, and cum hard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whimpered as I laved at her nipple to soothe it. My fingers stilled on her clit and she moaned as Emmett withdrew his fingers from her. She collapsed on top of me and lazily kissed my neck, using her teeth to gentle scrape against my pulse point, which was racing with need for her. My still-clothed cock was begging to get out of the restraining fabric of my pants and bury itself deep inside her.

Emmett noticed.

"Why is Jasper the only one wearing clothes?" he asked with a smirk. My heart stuttered as I took in the look on his face. He was definitely focusing on me at this moment and it made my stomach twist with need. "That doesn't seem fair."

"No, it's an absolute sin," Alice purred as she kissed under my jaw. She ground herself against me again and I gasped, my hands flying to her ass to keep her right there. "Let's go to my bed," she suggested, before rising off of me.

Alice and Emmett stood before me. I was rock hard to the point of pain, taking in their perfect nude bodies. The perfect specimen of each sex, right there in front of me, waiting. For _me. _My lust-addled brain couldn't fathom it.

"Come on," Alice said, holding her hands out to me. From where I was sitting, I could see that her arousal had dripped onto her thighs, and I was helpless to do anything but make a gurgling choking sound of agreement. Alice and Emmett each took one of my hands and pulled me from the couch, guiding me the half a dozen feet or so to Alice's bedroom.

Alice stood me at the foot of her bed, her hands busily stripping me of my clothing. A large part of me wished Emmett would join her, but I was full of doubt now. What if he had only meant to communicate lust for Alice with his looks? Maybe I'd read too much into it and we were only going to make love to Alice… or at the very least take turns fucking her brains out.

"Stop thinking so much," Alice said as she kissed down my chest while her fingers popped open the button of my pants. Her lips left trails of fire down my body and I only wished she would keep going, further and further down. She did; she left open-mouthed kisses down my body as she pulled down my pants, sinking to her knees in front of me. My dick twitched in anticipation.

Her tiny fingers tugged on my boxer-briefs, pulling them down and finally releasing my aching cock from its cloth prison. I sighed in relief and was shocked to hear it harmonized with Emmett's own throaty moan. I looked up to find him staring at me, fire in his eyes. Pure lust. My heart skipped a beat.

"Kiss him," Alice said and to whom I wasn't sure. All I knew was in that moment, I wanted Emmett's mouth on mine. "You know you want to Jasper, just kiss him."

Without thinking, without hesitating one more moment, I reached out and pulled Emmett's face to mine, our lips crashing together almost painfully. His lips were totally different than Alice's. Rougher. Thinner. And there was a whole hell of a lot more tongue.

Emmett caught my bottom lip between his teeth and I moaned as the pain mixed with pleasure. The kiss was absolutely devastating and I knew I was lost for him. For both of them. And to add fuel to the flame, Alice quickly engulfed my weeping cock in her mouth, nearly swallowing me whole. I gasped into Emmett's mouth, my knees immediately buckling. I was on sensory overload and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Sensing my needs, as if coordinated somehow, Alice released my cock from her mouth and Emmett pulled me to the bed.

I could feel the cold satin of the sheets underneath my back as Emmett pushed me down, never breaking our kiss. My hands found purchase in his short hair, pulling him even closer to me. I was too afraid to touch the rest of his body. I didn't want this to end, ever, even if it meant only exploring the curves of his jaw and the texture of his lips.

Emmett moaned into his mouth and I knew that Alice had most likely turned her attentions towards him. I could hear the soft sucking of her mouth and movement to the right of my leg as she worked him; Emmett's hand wandered down my stomach now, almost reaching my hipbones. I bucked my hips up to greet his hand, encouraging him to keep going.

When he pulled away from my mouth, I groaned a little in protest. There was something in his eyes, something unspoken that was taboo… we couldn't talk about this, not now anyway. I nipped at his jaw and then pulled away. Alice. Now I needed Alice.

She was kneeling over Emmett's legs, his cock deep in her mouth, her legs spread slightly to keep her balance. Perfect.

I'd never been known to love giving oral. I'd much rather receive, to be perfectly honest. But Alice's mouth was so sweet, I had to know if her other lips held as much promise.

Her sex was wet and swollen as I approached her from behind. I inhaled deeply, and then went in for the kill. She moaned loudly around Emmett's cock as I devoured her. She was so much sweeter down here. I thought I'd never leave. I wanted to feast forever. I nudged her clit with my nose before licking back up and her back arched as I inserted one finger, then two, into her tight second hole.

I held onto the back of her thighs tightly as she released Emmett to give a long and tortured moan, thrusting her ass out towards my face to encourage me more.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," she moaned.

"You like that?" I asked, shocked at the tone of the words. It was so sexual, so confident, something I wasn't normally. Something about these two made me want to open up and be so much more sexual. Like it was OK to want them both, to need them, to want to worship their body in every single way possible.

"Fuck yes, I love that!" she whimpered, wiggling her ass so I went in deeper. She looked back at me, her lips swollen and her eyes black with desire. "Jasper. I need…"

"What do you need, honey?" Emmett asked softly. She turned towards him, and they looked at each other intensely before attacking each other's mouths. I felt like I should have been jealous, but I wasn't. Instead, I was insanely turned on by the most beautiful people in the world kissing as if their lives depended on it. Not for the first time tonight, I thought it was a sight I'd happily see each and every day of my life if I were allowed.

When they finally pulled away, I realized that I had been absently stroking my cock, watching them. It was slightly pervy, but both of them turned to me with huge grins on their faces. Wicked grins, you might call it.

"Looks like Jasper's feeling a little left out," Emmett said to Alice with that damned smirk back on his face. "How should we include him, Alice?"

"Hmm," she said, looking up and down my body, regarding every single detail. She too had an evil and lustful glint in her eye. "Maybe I should ride him? And then you two could get… err… better acquainted?"

I licked my lips in anticipation.

"What do you think about that, Jazz?" Emmett asked, nibbling at my ear as Alice came up to kiss me soundly. I groaned as Emmett's hand moved slowly down my back, taking it's time to hesitate over the small of my back until it rested firmly on my ass. His mouth attached itself to the apex of my shoulder and neck, and I knew it would leave a mark.

"Sounds good," I gasped. Alice had taken my cock into her grasp again.

"Emmett, go get me a box of condoms out of my top dresser drawer," Alice commanded softly, her mouth already lowering to my dick again. "Please," she added sweetly, just as she lowered her plump lips to the very tip of my cock, sucking away all of the precum that rested there. "Do you want to fuck me, Jasper?" she asked, looking up at me innocently. As if Alice was innocent in any way, if the last hour or so was any indication.

"Yes," I gasped as she swallowed around me.

"Do you want Emmett to fuck you?" she asked before engulfing me again.

"Yes," I moaned again.

"Thank fuck," Emmett said, coming back to the bed with an unopened box of condoms in his hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Oh shit. I knew what that was for, and it made me even harder to think about it. "I was wondering when we'd finally get around to that."

"Huh?" I squeaked, as Alice cupped my balls in her surprisingly firm grasp. Not enough to completely distract me, just almost.

"Jasper, you have to know I've wanted this for a long time. Alice… and you." He was surprisingly sweet in his confession, despite everything that had just happened and had yet to happen, and what was currently going on in Alice's mouth and hands. He looked at me earnestly. "I just think we're really good together in everything else… and I'd like to give this a try."

"Me too," I said softly and Alice finally came up for air, a sweet and hazy look on her face.

"You two are all I've ever wanted," she admitted, her voice husky and her hair even crazier than usual from our hands. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

And that was all that needed to be said. Alice leaned forward to kiss Emmett first, and then me, and before I knew it, Emmett's mouth was back on mine again. I was dizzy with happiness, and even dizzier with lust. Even through the sweetness, I needed more. So did they.

Emmett and Alice kissed again and this time it was her turn to be pushed back onto the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist, bringing them intimately close. "Condom," she gasped and he reached over before rolling it onto his length and pushing inside her quickly.

"Oh FUCK!" she screamed and I didn't mind in the least that our plans had changed. I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't get inside of one of them soon, but I couldn't stop watching as Emmett fucked Alice into oblivion. Though it was missionary, it was still the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life.

And I had to be a part of it.

I moved behind Emmett, getting an up close and personal look at their joining. Shit.

Timidly, I put my hands on Emmett, running down the sides to his hips, which were propelling him into Alice over and over again. His skin was nearly as smooth as hers, and not quite as soft, but I liked that. She was the image of perfected feminine beauty and he was the Greek god people had been fantasizing about for millennia. And they were all mine, as I was theirs.

"Don't be afraid," Alice whispered and I could see that she had propped herself up on her elbows as Emmett continued to pound her. "Touch him."

"Fuck yes," Emmett groaned into her shoulder. I didn't know if it was because he was close, or because he agreed, but I was emboldened by the erotic way he spoke and I couldn't stop myself from clutching his tight ass in my hands and stroking his entrance gently.

"FUCK!" he shouted as I dipped one finger into his impossibly tight hole. I tried to imagine what it would be like if my cock replaced my finger, and knew that if and when it did, I wouldn't last long. It would feel too damn good.

"Emmett," Alice whimpered and then I saw her spasm in his arms as his body tightened as well with his release. "Shit!" she screamed and then went still in his arms as he stopped his wild thrusts.

My cock was begging for release. If I didn't cum soon, I was afraid I'd seriously have medical issues or something.

"How about that ride now, cowboy?" Alice teased as Emmett moved off of her, and she crawled towards me. I could hear Emmett get rid of the condom and then sink back onto the bed so that he could rest and recover. Thank fuck, I was going to get some relief soon.

"Get tall in the saddle here, ma'am," I teased and she giggled as she leaned forward to kiss me. Emmett just groaned. I could tell it wouldn't take him long to catch up with us and be ready for round two.

Alice straddled my hips as she leaned forward to kiss Emmett and then me as she sunk down on my condom-covered length. Shit. She was incredibly tight, even after Emmett's bombardment. I fought the urge and desperate need to cum as she became fully seated on me.

"Oh God Jasper," she whimpered, resting her head on my shoulder. She rocked her hips back and forth on top of me, keeping me deep within her as she moved in figure eights on top of me. She kept up with this for what seemed like forever; barely creating friction until I thought I was going to go insane. I _did_ go insane.

I rolled over, so that she was on her back again and took over. I had to- I would die if we didn't start creating friction. She gasped as I pulled back until only the tip was inside her, before slamming back in, harder than I'd ever fucked anyone before. She moaned and her tiny breasts bounced as I slammed into her, again and again.

"You like this, huh?" I asked, shocked that the words were coming out of my mouth even as I said them. "You like getting fucked hard, don't you?"

"Mmmm," she moaned in agreement and I continued to assault her core with my cock, unable to stop, unable to quit the need and hunger I felt for her right at this moment.

I froze when I felt Emmett's hands on my ass again. He was recreating what I had done for him not ten minutes ago, only he was sinking two fingers inside of me now. Preparing me.

Alice writhed under me. "Don't you dare stop, Jasper Whitlock," she warned, and Emmett's fingers thrust into my body hard. I matched the rhythm and soon I was fucking Alice as he was fucking me. Again, I was on sensory overload. I was fighting so hard not to cum, I felt like I was going cross-eyed.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Alice whimpered. I reached between us to stroke her clit, and she exploded around me, shouting out my name.

"Don't you dare cum yet," Emmett growled in my ear, which was almost enough to make me cum regardless. "I want to be inside you, right now and I want you to be rock hard when I do it," he said, and I nearly turned to goo.

He bit down on my earlobe before I could feel the lube trickling down my ass. Emmett was getting me ready and boy was I eager for it. I'd never been penetrated before, but somehow I knew it was something I needed. Wanted. Desired.

I continued to fuck Alice through her orgasm, but she wasn't complaining. Her fingers dug into my shoulders at the same moment that Emmett pushed the tip of his cock into my ass.

"SHIT!" I barked, unsure if it really felt as good as his fingers had. After all, his fingers were not match for the girth of his dick, no matter how much he prepped me.

"Relax, Jasper," Emmett said, his deep voice now soothing. "Just relax." His hands stroked my hips as he pushed in a little deeper. I shocked myself by pushing back into him, wanting more. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt and one I was willing to put up with until my body got used to the intrusion.

Alice kissed me deeply, and I did as Emmett asked and relaxed into her arms, my thrusts barely more than tiny jerks of my hips. She rocked with me and I moaned into her mouth when Emmett finally filled himself fully inside me. I felt his lips on my shoulder blades.

"You're so fucking tight," he groaned. "I don't know how long I can last."

"Me either," I whimpered. "Fuck me, Emmett."

He eased himself out of me slowly and pushed himself back in with more force. Before long, we were creating a rhythm together, growing in pace and urgency. My thrusts inside Alice matched and it wasn't too long before we were all at our breaking points.

"Emmett, I can't- I need- I'm not sure-"

"Cum for me then Jasper. Cum," he encouraged, his voice thick and husky in my ear.

"Alice, fucking cum all over his cock, make him cum with you."

She screamed one last time and finally, _finally, _my body exploded with release. My orgasm lasted, on and on and on, as Emmett fucked me into oblivion. He stilled, just when his pace could have been considered inhumanly fast and grunted as he filled the condom.

"Holy shit," he groaned and pulled out of me. I moaned with displeasure. I missed the fullness already.

"Oh my God," Alice moaned as I pulled out of her and placed tiny kisses on her collarbone before rolling onto my back beside her. "That was-"

"I know," I sighed. I'd never felt more content, more sated in my life. I'd fucking seen stars, for crying out loud. There was no way this could ever get any better. And yet, as Emmett rejoined us on the bed, laying beside me so that my two lovers were on each side of me, I knew that it could only get better from here.

"Holy fucking shit, you guys!" Emmett said, breaking my contemplative thoughts. "I can't believe how good that was."

"Mmm," Alice agreed, rolling over so that her leg was hitched over my hip and her body was curled into mine. "Next time, I want to be in the middle."

"I believe that can be arranged…" I said with a grin and it wasn't long before round two started, the second round of many to come, hopefully, for forever.


End file.
